


Поцелуй и последствия (Сказка нашего времени)

by kemenkiri



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Нашел один мужик в интернете средство от насморка - "поцеловать волосатую морду мыши". И применил. Тут-то все и началось...(Навеяно встречей с упомянутой рекомендацией;-)
Kudos: 4





	Поцелуй и последствия (Сказка нашего времени)

_"Плиний Старший советовал "целовать волосатую морду мыши", чтобы избавиться от насморка."_   
_Из Сети_

Сидел один мужик дома, играл в компьютерную игру и страдал от насморка. И насколько уже его этот насморк одолел, что совершенно мешал там, в компьютере строить и спасать инопланетную цивилизацию. Аж из игры выйти пришлось - да не отходя от монитора посмотреть в Сети, чем этот проклятый насморк лечат? как-то до сих пор сам проходил, а тут вот.  
первые несколько рецептов или посылали за какой-то таблеткой, которой дома не было (а час уже поздний) или были какими-то противными даже по описанию (вроде молока с чесноком - да и их тоже не было дома, кстати!). И тут читает он на какой-то странице, древними вазами по бокам разрисованной: "Плиний Старший, мол, велел от насморка целовать волосатую морду мыши".  
Он еще задумался - что это за чувак, и если он старший, сколько при нем младших. И тут - пока задумался и от экрана отвернулся, видит - бежит! Она самая! Серая, мохнатая, да еще кусок сыра тащит - забыл, дурень, убрать, когда чай с бутербродами делал!  
Ну, думает, я тебе покажу, я тебе устрою! То ли он от злости такой быстрый был, то ли мышь в ступор впала - догнал! Она аж сыр выронила. Смотрит мужик, думает - что делать, сразу раздавить, в окно выкинуть? И тут шмыгнул громко носом и решил - а сделаю я по этому Плинию Старшему. Может, ее с перепугу удар хватит, а мне точно хуже не будет!

Морда и правда оказалась волосатая. И усатая. И, кажется, зубастая и когтистая.  
Но тут, только впечатал он в мышь решительный поцелуй, отшвырнуло его в сторону воздушной волной, и как приземлился он на пол, видит - стоит на месте мыши мускулистая и серьезная дева в чем мать родила и остатки серой шерсти с себя стряхивает. И говорит ему, нимало не смущаясь:

\- Спасибо тебе, добрый воин, что помог мне вернуться. Но раз у вернулась, то и дракон, с которым мне сразиться должно, меня уж учуял, так что скоро будет он здесь. Ты бы мне одеться помог.

Пнула девица ногой кусок сыра, все еще на полу валявшийся, и превратился он в доспех, поддоспешник, шлем, подшлемник, сапоги, портянки... словом, в невероятное количество всякого добра.  
Пока мужик все это девице надеть помогал, подумал он, что в прошлой игре, когда волшебные доспехи найдешь, как-то они гораздо быстрее надевались. Может, разработчикам пару идей подать - про волшебные портянки, например? Или лучше не надо?

Тут воительница добыла из под оставшейся кучи оружия что-то, похожее на светящиеся песочные часы, повертела их и говорит:

\- Спасибо тебе, воин, но ты лучше спрячься теперь. Пяти минут не пройдет, как тут дракон огненный будет. Так что давай - куда-нибудь поближе к воде.

Тут мужик внезапно вспомнил, что он-то мужик, и поинтересовался осторожно:  
\- А может, помочь чем надо?

\- Нет, - говорит девица, - это моя личная вражда, семейная. На тебя он и смотреть не станет.

Понял мужик, что его в свою семью девица включать не собирается - и пошел от греха подальше в ванную.  
А снаружи скоро такие звуки донеслись, что он и порадовался, что убрался.  
Как все стихло - выглянул осторожно.  
Оказалось - победила девица, дракона, правда, не убила, а взнуздала и собиралась седлать. (Откуда взяла седло и узду, да еще под дракона - мужик так и не понял, но за сыр на кухне уже беспокоился). Морда у дракона была очень оскорбленная, а у девицы - довольная.

\- Спасибо тебе, воин, - говорит, - а теперь открывай окно! - и улетела, только дракон напоследок с подоконника два кактуса смахнул.

Разгром они по себе оставили довольно умеренный, мужик как раз прибрал его понемногу - а тут в дверь звонят. А время позднее. Думает - не иначе соседи шумом сверху возмущаются. Открывает - вся лестничная клетка заполнена, какие-то парни молодые и чернявые, на одно лицо примерно, толпятся.  
"Господи, думает мужик, это целой бригаде что ли квартиру снизу сдали?"  
Но тут присмотрелся и видит в полумраке лестничной клетки (лампочку опять кто-то вывинтил), что одеты они как-то подозрительно знакомо...

\- А вам, говорит, точно ко мне? Тут одна такая уже была - так она с час как улетела!

\- Так это сестра наша, - сказала примерно половина молодых людей хором. - Значит, мы правильно пришли!

И давай заходить. Мужик еще спросил с оторопью у кого-то в середине колонны:  
\- Сколько, мол, вас?  
А тот бодро отвечает:  
\- Двадцать три!

Он подумал, что богатырей вроде было тридцать три, но решил не напоминать - вдруг они тут же еще десятерых приведут?

Расселись эти двадцать три на полу в гостиной, выдвинули вперед, видимо, старшего, а тот и говорит:  
\- Мы, мол, благодарны за помощь сестре, но тут такое дело... Раз это и есть верное место, значит, и мы будем тут сражаться - с болотной ведьмой. Есть у нас к ней давние вопросы по нашему семейному положению и тяжелому детству. А ты, добрый человек, пошел бы лучше отсюда... денька на два так. Она ж болотная, как из болота вылезает, не отряхивается - так тут грязно будет.

\- Болотная? В ноябре месяце?

\- Вот мы тоже, - отвечает ему добрый молодец, - удивились, как в эти края попали да на календарь глянули, а потом за окно выглянули, погоду увидали и поняли - в самый раз!

Тут возразить было нечего, так что промолчал мужик, а тот продолжает:

\- Так что поезжай поскорее, пока она не прибрела. А мы потом уберемся, обещаем!

Вздохнул мужик, да и поехал на дачу последние соленые огурцы вывозить.  
Возвратился в указанное время - ничего так, чисто в квартире, только местами на потолке потеки грязи, а на кухне стоит бочонок моченых яблок и лежит кусок бересты, а на нем нацарапано что-то вроде "С наилучшими пожеланиями".  
Собрался наконец выдохнуть, яблочком чай закусить и продолжить инопланетную цивилизацию спасать - опять в дверь звонят.  
Понадеялся - может, те же, яблоки возьмут и уйдут?

Ан нет - это оказались матушка и бабушка дракона. В человеческом - пока - облике, но обещали, что скоро они это исправят. Тут мужик из их объяснений понял, что у дракона была сложная семейная жизнь, потому что он-то был огненный, а эти две дамы - водяные драконы. И не успел он у них спросить, как это так получилось и что им тут, собственно, нужно, как распахнулся холодильник, вышло из него что-то вроде ледяного голема - и началась великая битва.  
Тут убедился мужик, что не соврали дамы - вправду они драконы. И правда водяные. Словом, в конце все участники битвы куда-то утекли, а ему вытирать пришлось всю квартиру. Так и вытирал, когда снова в дверь позвонили.  
Может, думает, эти обратно из лужи собрались?  
А нет, оказались соседи двумя этажами ниже, жаловались на потоп. Обещали вызвать ЖЭК.  
Только их уболтал - опять! Видно все-таки ЖЭК-то вызвали...  
Нет, тут явились какие-то... не представились, но по виду и запаху - точно из болота.  
Капало с них так, что он их даже на порог не пустил. Они и не пошли - только в квартиру на прощание метнули - что-то вроде файербола, только грязевой. Опять отмывать пришлось.

Потом в окно постучали - и узду от того дракона обратно закинули. Кажется, братья его. И вернуться обещали.

Потом явились какие-то старухи в плащах со звездами, на вопрос, кто они, сунули ему под нос пергамент с генеалогическим деревом ("Ну хоть не ЖЭК и не домовой комитет!" - подумал мужик с облегчением), прошествовали в стенной шкаф и через полчаса грохота пропали оттуда бесследно вместе с парой старых пальто...

Тут стал мужик задумываться, а не наняться ли на стройку шабашить, месяца так на два - на прошлой неделе звали чью-то дачу утеплять, а у него как раз с прошлой шабашки деньги заканчиваться стали.

А квартиру, пока он в отъезде, отдать под пригляд Ахмеду-дворнику, он еще летом спрашивал - человек он аккуратный, вон как во дворе чисто даже в такую слякоть - но сильно многосемейный...

Вышел на лестницу - а тот как раз этажом ниже какой-то линялый ковер подметает. Выслушал соседа, обрадовался, ковер с собой прихватил и пошел квартиру смотреть.  
И надо же - уходил, все тихо было...  
А тут - только зашли они в прихожую, как дверь в ванную распахнулась,а оттуда... поперло. Что - непонятно, но в одной из прошлых игр такое называлось - "биомасса". Зеленое и пузырчатое, высотой до потолка.  
"А я там прятался, а там ОНО живет..." - вяло подумал мужик, а Ахмед-дворник громко заорал "Шайтан", метнул в биомассу коврик, а сам метнулся на лестницу.  
Сверкнула зеленая вспышка, полетела какая-то труха...  
И когда очухался мужик, сидя на полу, ни биомассы, ни ковра, ни двери в ванную уже не было. А все остальное - считай, на месте.  
Выглянул на лестницу - "Ахмед, ну что, не возьмешься?"  
Тот поднялся с опаской, заглянул, пнул на полу какие-то кости, как от динозавра, которых биомассе вроде не положено...  
"А, шайтан с ними, разберемся!" Выдрал из бороды пару волосков, разорвал, кинул на кости - те исчезли, и даже ковер под ними как будто пропылесосился.  
(Тут подумал мужик, что что-то нечисто с тем, что у них во дворе так чисто - да какая разница?)  
Словом, ударили по рукам, договорились, позвонил шабашникам, те тоже обрадовались, адрес дали...  
Собрал мужик пожитки, сделал на дорогу термос с чаем и пару бутербродов с сыром - да и пошел, не оглядываясь. Первый бутерброд еще на лестнице жевать начал - дорога-то дальняя! Тут смотрит, под ногами что-то мелькнуло... Да это ж мышь бежит!  
Тут припомнилось ему, что от мышей таких бывает, он аж замер. И мышь замерла, сидит напротив.  
Думает мужик: ну я тебя, как тебя там... пня-то старшего, больше слушать не буду, хватит с меня! Раздавить ее, может? Или пнуть? Ой, нет, вдруг еще хуже будет?..  
А мышь сидит, усами шевелит, глазами моргает...  
Кинул он ей весь сыр с бутерброда недоеденный и крикнул строго: Вот, бери - и беги отсюда! - и вниз побежал, аж через ступеньку прыгая.  
И мышь побежала своим путем, принюхивалась к сыру и думала: "Это я удачно зашла - какой дом хороший оказался! Я теперь сюда всю семью приведу и еще соседей позову!"

А мужик вышел из подъезда, дверь захлопнул, вдохнул полной грудью.... и понял - а насморка-то и нет! В самом деле прошел! И пошел дальше счастливый.

23:54 16.12.2019


End file.
